


A Gorgon And A Hipster Walk Into A Wine Tasting

by writerkat



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Monsters, Photography, Poisoning, Wine, blogging about your gf, blogging fiend liam, or at least vera mentions she poisons some people, they're that couple, wine tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerkat/pseuds/writerkat
Summary: And they have fun at everyone else's expense





	A Gorgon And A Hipster Walk Into A Wine Tasting

**Author's Note:**

> Look if no one else is gonna gimme the Vera x Liam shipping I crave then I'm damn well just gonna do it myself if I have to.

“I still don't see why you bother inviting me to these things, Vera.” Liam clicked through the blogs on his phone, the flickering of lights from the palm held screen reflecting off of his glasses. “Not only are these sorts of wine tastings so mainstream and boring, I can't even drink any of them.”

“You could have said no, you know,” Vera replied, sipping a glass of something with a name too long to pronounce in a single breath and with a date that suggested it was probably fermented sometime before Genghis Khan started filling the world with his DNA. Her face, and the faces of a couple of her snakes, curled up in disgust. “Ugh. It's disgusting, but just expensive enough for me to be able to still stomach it.”

“That's nice.” Liam was adjusting a wine glass atop a napkin. Flitting around and adjusting it every which way to line up the perfect shot. Vera was content to watch him go about his business for a short while, before she reached out and delicately nudged the glass a millimeter to the left. Liam opened his mouth to complain to her, but then looked thoughtful.

“... You know, it catches the lighting just right in that spot.”

“You're welcome.”

He snapped a few photographs, eager to catch the moment before the light changed at all, then tapped away to choose the proper indiscernible filter.

“You know, I think I saw someone passed out in the coat room on my way over here. We could probably steal some of his blood for you so you can at least join me in getting tipsy.” Liam gave her a look.

“Really, Vera? You expect me to drink some random drunken plebian's blood?”

“He gave me his business card earlier. Apparently he runs a multimedia empire built upon selling organic, grass fed human blood.” She watched with some amusement as the corner of his lips moved in that slightly thoughtful way of his, just enough to catch the light.

“Maybe.”

“Good enough.” Vera leaned back against the table, pulling out her own phone to scroll through it while he chose a few more filters. A small notification in the corner caught her eye, and she clicked through it to the app where she followed one of his blogs. She allowed herself the slightest sliver of genuine warmth in her smile as she scrolled through. There was a picture of her selecting that disgusting bottle of wine. There was her sipping another wine. There was her threatening to rip out the intestines of that dick that tried to hit on her. And another one of her proceeding to do that.

“Personally I think that one filter looks better when I'm participating in bloodshed,” she commented.

“Noted,” Liam replied. He clicked around a few more times before hitting the side button on his phone to power it off, sliding it into his pocket. “So, you said something about a passed out drunk grass fed foe of yours whose blood you want me to get intoxicated off of?”

“There's him. And by now probably a lovely selection of others whose drinks I drugged before stuffing them in a closet just for you.”

“A selection. How thoughtful.” Liam held out an arm to her, smirking. “Shall we?” Vera slipped her arm into his, showing off her teeth before they stepped off in unison.

“Let's.”

 


End file.
